Foto con Santa
by Rachelgarf
Summary: Porque se hubiera evitado todo ese trabajo si no hubiera insistido tanto por esa foto con Santa.


**Bueno con este fic vuelvo a mis orígenes cuando comencé en FF, ya que como vieron en los detalles es un fic RaeXCB, con honestidad considere de primera opción que fuera de mi pareja predilecta ahora (RaeXKF), pero me pareció que el argumento giraba más entorno a la personalidad dulce e infantil de Chico Bestia. Espero que les guste.**

 **Los teen titans no me pertenecen.**

 **Foto con Santa**

Su ceño se frunció al momento de hundir el pico en la lata de refresco vacía. La levantó y con un rápido movimiento la metió en la bolsa de basura que llevaba cruzada en el pecho. Dejó salir un suspiro cansado y cuadró los hombros con fastidio. El dolor en la espalda iba en aumento y le recordaba los días que solía entrenar con Robin, y las piernas las sentía acalambradas por todo el tiempo que llevaba de pie. Con hastío contempló el panorama y descubrió que no llevaba ni la mitad de la basura que tenía que recoger, y eso que estaba por llenar la quinta bolsa negra. Le resultaba obvio que no terminaría ese día, y posiblemente tampoco el día siguiente. Calculaba que de seguro tardaría una semana en poder dejar el terreno limpio.

Claro que todo sería más fácil, o por lo menos no tan cansado, si pudiera convertirse en animal, pero la orden le impedía hacer uso de sus poderes. Tenía que cumplir el castigo como cualquier civil que hubiera infringido la ley por primera vez y ciertamente tenía que agradecer que le hubieran puesto esa tarea. El juez bien podía haberlo sentenciado a pasar un día, con todo y noche, en prisión, aunque a estas alturas no estaba tan seguro de que eso hubiera sido tan malo, siempre y cuando no fuera en la prisión en la que estaban todos los reos que él y sus amigos habían capturado.

—Aunque para eso tendría que ser en una prisión en otra ciudad— se dijo en voz alta al momento de hundir de nuevo la vara en una bolsa de frituras. Siguió con un plato desechable que tenía dibujado al hombre rojo barba blanca y, por puro coraje, clavó varias veces el pico a la barriga hasta dejar un enorme agujero en el centro— estúpido Santa Claus— maldijo al recordar la razón por la que estaba en esa situación.

— _Por favor Raven— suplicó el chico verde juntando las manos frente a su rostro y adoptando una expresión completamente tierna._

 _La aludida ni siquiera fue consciente de esa mirada, sus ojos se movían con velocidad por las páginas que tenía su más reciente adquisición._

— _No, Chico Bestia ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto comprenderlo?— preguntó con voz monótona._

 _Ante tanta insistencia sería lógico que Chico Bestia la hubiera sacado de sus casillas, pero desde que habían comenzado a salir procuraba tenerle un poco más de paciencia a sus exigencias infantiles._

— _Porque guardó la esperanza de que cambies de opinión— respondió Chico Bestia, conteniéndose de arrancarle el libro de las manos para hacer que lo mirará._

— _Pues después de insistir por más de una semana deberías de saber que eso no va a pasar— comentó Raven cambiando la página._

— _¿Por qué no?_

— _Ya te lo dije— respondió con un suspiro de fastidio— me parece algo tonto. No voy a pagar $50 por una fotografía con Santa Claus. Es un gasto completamente innecesario._

— _No tienes que pagarlo tú— refutó Chico Bestia— yo tengo algo de dinero ahorrado, incluso puedo comprar el paquete más caro y apenas sentirlo._

 _Ante esa respuesta Raven no pudo hacer más que bufar. Tenía que reconocer el empeño del joven, sólo Dios sabía cuánto le habría costado resistir la tentación de comprar nuevos videojuegos o comics para conseguir la cantidad que aseguraba poseer, pero aun así no daría el brazo a torcer._

— _De igual manera, no me agradan las fotografías…_

— _¡Una!— la interrumpió el joven y extendió el índice en su dirección, gesto inútil ya que Raven continuaba con la mirada enterrada en el libro— ¡Sólo es una fotografía! No pido más._

— _Garfiel si tanto la quieres ¿porque no vas tú solo? O ¿Por qué no le dices a Star que vaya contigo? Creo haber escuchado que estaba tratando de convencer a Speedy de lo mismo._

— _Dos razones; en primera porque lo convenció hace días haciendo uso de ciertos encantos— al ver que Raven rodaba los ojos comprendió que esa información no era necesaria— y en segundo lugar porque por mucho que quiera a Star como amiga no quiero la fotografía con ella, la quiero contigo._

— _Pero yo no— respondió Raven dando por terminada la conversación._

 _Una mueca cruzó los labios de Chico Bestia. Sabía que lo inteligente sería dejar el tema hasta ahí, al menos por hoy. No deseaba iniciar una pelea por algo tan insignificante como lo era una fotografía, pero también sabía que los días pasaban con rapidez y que pronto los puestos de Santa Claus serían levantados y perdería su oportunidad. Así que sólo le quedaba un último intento. Inhaló la suficiente cantidad de aire para auto infundirse valor, consciente de que sí no lograba convencerla sería arrogado por la ventana con dirección a un mar sumamente helado._

 _Exhaló y de un rápido movimiento le arrancó el libro de las manos para tirarlo en el sillón. La molestia pronto inundó el rostro de la joven y antes de que hiciera uso de sus poderes, Chico Bestia la tomó de las manos, que continuaban estando extendidas por el libro, y la levantó._

— _Por favor Raven— inició con un nuevo tono que nunca antes había usado— no te estoy pidiendo gran cosa, es solamente una fotografía. No te pido que te vistas de elfo y cantes villancicos en medio del centro, aunque no niego que te verías muy bien— rio levemente al imaginarla, pero se interrumpió al ver como ella alzaba la ceja—, tampoco que sonrías de una manera deslumbrante. Puedes salir como quieras, de cualquier manera sé que saldrás hermosa— el ver el pequeño sonrojo en el rostro de la hechicera le motivo a seguir— Y mucho menos te estoy pidiendo que convirtamos esto en una tradición, te prometo que el próximo año si no eres tú quien lo pide yo no lo haré. Sólo que esta es nuestra primera navidad juntos y de verdad quiero esto para recordarla. Por favor._

 _Raven permaneció unos segundos en silencio sopesando las palabras del joven verde. La habían conmovido hasta cierto punto y, al final, terminó por ceder. Después de todo no le costaba mucho hacer fila, que le tomarán la fotografía y esperar los veinte minutos que tomaban en revelarla para después volver a casa. Podía aprovechar esos veinte minutos para ir a la librería a ver si había algo nuevo o incluso pasarse por las tiendas en busca de los regalos que le faltaban._

— _Esta bien._

 _Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Chico Bestia._

— _Gracias Raven._

 _Con las manos que tenía en su rostro acortó la distancia y la besó de manera dulce._

 _..._

 _La fila era un poco más larga de lo que habían pensado, y estaba poblada en su mayoría por niños menores de 10 años que gritaban de emoción por estar más cerca cada vez. Raven y Chico Bestia formaban parte del pequeño porcentaje de parejas que esperaban, salvo que el resto de los jóvenes no llamaban la atención de la mayoría de las personas por estar en la fila y agarrados de la mano._

— _Supongo que la gente todavía se asombra por lo nuestro— masculló Chico Bestia rascándose la nuca con cierta incomodidad._

 _Raven sólo encogió los hombros. Ya se había acostumbrado a las miradas de sorpresa que les dedicaban cuando los veían juntos, por lo que no le resultó una novedad que varios compradores se detuvieran para mirarlos por algunos segundos._

 _Cuando por fin llegó su turno, Chico Bestia mostraba una boba sonrisa mientras que Raven mantenía el rostro impasible. La risa del hombre los invitó a ambos acercarse al fotógrafo. Chico Bestia estaba indeciso entre un paquete que traía varias fotografías en miniatura y el sencillo, pero cuando la hechicera vio el precio lo persuadió para que solamente se llevará el sencillo._

— _Esto sí que es nuevo— masculló el Santa Claus con alegría— nunca habíamos tenido titanes para las fotografías._

 _Se hizo a un lado en el trineo para permitir que Raven se sentara y Chico Bestia permaneciera de pie. La incomodidad embargó a la joven cuando sintió su cuerpo apretado contra el del hombre vestido de rojo, y se incrementó cuando este le rodeó los hombros con el brazo, pero se contuvo de hacer o decir algo. Todo fuera porque Chico Bestia tuviera el recuerdo que tanto ansiaba._

 _Recordó las palabras del joven sobre la posibilidad de no sonreír, pero fue incapaz de mantener el rostro serio, por lo que se permitió una pequeña sonrisa. Chico Bestia fue consiente de la delgada línea que se curvaba hacía arriba en el rostro de su novia y una sonrisa mayor apareció en el suyo, definitivamente esa sería una gran foto._

 _Cuando el flash disparó y los tres dejaron de sonreír, Raven se apresuró a levantarse y salir del trineo. Chico Bestia aguardó a que la joven bajara para rodearla con sus brazos en señal de agradecimiento, pero de repente el rostro de la joven paso a tornarse completamente rojo y su parpado izquierdo pareció temblar. Chico Bestia se extrañó por esa actitud y la observó con atención en busca de lo que fuera que le causaba esa expresión._

 _No tardó en descubrir que el hombre, con un gesto disimulado, había descendido la mano para ubicarla en el trasero de la joven. Raven apenas si podía creer aquel descaro y estaba por mandar a volar al Santa Claus con sus poderes cuando Chico Bestia se abalanzó sobre él sin compasión alguna._

 _Después de eso todo pasó muy rápido. Varios niños rompieron a llorar al ver al héroe de la navidad siendo agredido por uno de los héroes de la ciudad y los guardias del centro comercial trataban sin éxito alguno de apartar a Chico Bestia de Santa Claus. El único que pareció reaccionar y sacar provecho de la situación fue el fotógrafo, quien no paro de disparar flash tras flash en busca de una buena fotografía que pudiera vender._

 _Al final, fue Raven quien consiguió controlar a Chico Bestia con sus poderes y, bajo la mirada de todos los compradores, lo sacó de ahí antes de que los empleados le pusieran una mano encima. Aunque claro que eso de poco sirvió, al día siguiente una linda fotografía de Chico Bestia tirando de las barbas de Santa Claus junto con el titular de "peleas navideñas" decoraba la primera página del periódico._

 _El sermón de Robin no se hizo esperar y Chico Bestia sólo pudo morderse la lengua para no comenzar un improperio de adjetivos despectivos en contra del Santa Claus, y cuando la denuncia se vino a presentar tuvo que seguir el consejo de Raven y Robin para no cometer alguna imprudencia mientras se analizaba su caso._

 _Sobraba decir que tanto Robin como Raven habían apelado en defensa del chico, Raven incluso había conseguido el testimonio de algunas chicas que también habían recibido algunos toques inapropiados por parte del hombre, por lo que no quedó más remedio que reprender al depravado por acoso y a Chico Bestia por agresión._

Chico Bestia caminó hasta dónde estaban las bolsas y vació la que llevaba cargando. Con eso la bolsa se llenó y el joven aplastó un poco la basura con el pie para poder hacerle un nudo. La cargó para asegurarse de que la bolsa estaba completamente llena y en el momento en que anudaba la parte superior, la inferior se desfondó y la basura quedo expandida a sus pies.

—¿Es que puedo tener más suerte?— preguntó con sarcasmo y molestia.

—Por lo menos no se rompió mientras la llevabas cargando.

—¡Raven!— la saludó con alegría sintiendo como sus energías se renovaban con sólo verla.

Ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y asintió en respuesta al saludo.

—Supuse que tendrías hambre— dijo señalando la caja de pizza que llevaba cargando— así que te traje eso.

Los ojos de Chico Bestia nuevamente se iluminaron al ver la caja cuadrada y se apresuró en salir de la basura. Caminaron hasta una zona que Chico Bestia había despejado y se sentaron para que el verde pudiera comer y descansar por unos minutos. Se sacó los guantes con rapidez y extendió los brazos hacia la pizza de vegetales que Raven sostenía.

—Gracias— dijo dedicándole una mirada cargada de cariño antes de morder el primer trozo.

Charlaron brevemente en lo que el verde engullía los pedazos con rapidez hasta su apetito quedo saciado. Dejo la caja un lado y le dedicó una mirada de petición a la joven. Raven se la sostuvo por unos segundos hasta que acabo por suspirar y asentir. Chico Bestia le sonrió tiernamente y se transformó en gatito para saltar a su regazo y dejarse acariciar por la mano de la hechicera.

Por unos minutos Raven escuchó como Chico Bestia ronroneaba con suavidad hasta quedarse dormido. No había ninguna duda de que el chico estaba exhausto y no pudo evitar sentir cierta compasión al saber que en parte ese castigo había sido su culpa. Si hubiera actuado con mayor rapidez al momento de sentir la mano del depravado, Chico Bestia no estaría recogiendo los desperdicios de una posada, aunque también había que considerar que era la primera vez que él adoptaba una actitud así.

Pasada una hora, Chico Bestia se removió y bostezó. Raven detuvo su mano para observar como el gato se sacudía y saltaba para ubicarse a su lado. Retomó su forma humana y se tronó la espalda.

—Será mejor que siga, todavía falta mucho— dijo sin una pizca de ánimos— gracias por venir Rae— comentó antes de inclinarse para besarla.

Raven respondió el beso y juntos se pusieron de pie. Chico Bestia se talló uno de los ojos y contempló el trabajo que tenía que hacer. Para su sorpresa la extensión se encontraba limpia. No había ningún rastro de basura en el terreno que le habían dado para limpiar. Lo único que quedaba por recoger era el montón de bolsas negras.

Se volvió para mirar a la joven, quien se encogió en hombros queriendo restarle importancia.

—Dijeron que no podías usar tus poderes, pero nadie dijo que no podías recibir ayuda— dijo Raven— Considéralo una manera de agradecerte por haberme defendido. Puedo hacerlo sola y no hacía falta que actuaras de esa manera, pero fue lindo de tu parte.

Chico bestia se acercó para abrazarla de nuevo. No estaba seguro de si la joven era lo suficientemente consciente de todo lo que le agradecía su ayuda, pero no importaba, tendría bastante tiempo para compensárselo. Se separó un poco de ella para volver a presionar sus labios con los suyos. Raven le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de rodear su cuello con los brazos y corresponder el gesto.

Al momento de separarse, Raven frunció levemente el ceño.

—¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó el joven preocupado.

—Nada, es sólo que… apestas.

 **FIN**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad disfrute escribiendo de nuevo sobre esta pareja, aunque para eso tuve que ponerme a ver videos para recordar un poco la relación que tenían, espero no haber metido mucho la pata en cuestión de OoC.**

 **Muchas gracias si leyeron el fic completo y si encontraron algún error (posiblemente en lo referente al juez, la orden, la sanción y todo eso, la verdad no sé mucho sobre el tema) no duden en hacérmelo saber.**


End file.
